


Puppy Tails - Alexandra

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [42]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft gives John a very important job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Alexandra

Mycroft came into the flat unannounced, as usual. John looked up from his paper feigning interest.

“Sherlock’s not here.” He said trying to return his attention to the article he was reading. Mycroft sat in Sherlock’s chair opposite him, looked him straight in the eye. He had a stern look on his face. This must be serious John thought.

“I’m not here to see Sherlock John.” Mycroft said John raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Oh..” John could hear people moving around in the hallway, he turned his head to look, curious. “Ok what’s going on?”

“I need you to do something for me. My home needs some repairs, and I have to go to Cuba. I’d like you to look after my cat Alexandra. Gladstone seems docile enough for her.” Mycroft’s assistant Anthea brought in a pet carrier and put it on the sofa.

“Hi.” John said, oh what the hell he could still look. As usual Anthea ignored him. Another assistant brought in what looked like a Wendy House, a gilt litter tray and enough cat food to feed an army. Mycroft nodded and they all left.

“Don’t let her out until Gladstone’s back and all the doors and windows are closed. She likes to be fed at 7am and 5pm. Don’t give her any milk, she’s allergic. Put new cat litter down every night, she doesn’t like the smell of stale cat little. Oh and groom her in he morning after she’d eaten.” John’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. Mycroft leaned down to the front of the cage. “Daddy won’t be away long princess, Uncle John, and Uncle Sherlock will look after you until then.” He pushed his fingers through the cage stroking her fur. “You’ve been sent an email with her daily care requirements, and my contact details. Look after her John.” Mycroft wiped away a tear and left the flat.

 

John was in shock when Sherlock returned from his walk with Gladstone. Mycroft had really been acting strangely. Sherlock sniffed the air as he entered the front door.

“Oh god no!” He pulled Gladstone’s lead so that he was behind his legs. “She’s here isn’t she?” Sherlock said a worried note in his voice.

“If you mean Mycroft’s cat, then yes.” John looked down at the carrier. “Better batten down the hatches and let her out then.” John closed the flat door and carefully opened the carrier door. Sherlock stood close to the door waiting as if he was going to make a run for it.

Alexandra walked out of the carrier and sniffed the air. John watched her as she gracefully hopped off the sofa. She was not what he expected. Not a pure breed, a common tabby, with the biggest green eyes he had ever seen. She was beautiful though and purred loudly as she dug her nails into their leather sofa and ripped it.

“Oh no you don’t!” John went to move her. She turned her head and looked at him her eyes wide, as if to dare him to do something. John swallowed hard and remained still. It was like one of those wildlife programs where a lioness was watching her prey.

“Oh for god sake.” Sherlock said rushing forward, dropping Gladstone’s lead. Alexandra hissed at him as he picked her up and moved her. “Owe! That went right though my glove.” Sherlock pulled his glove off to reveal several little puncture marks.

“She’s a bit uhm scary isn’t she?” John said as she neared Gladstone. The puppy was cowering in the corner. He’d seen cats in cages before but seeing one up close was a bit frightening. She was twice the size of him. She sniffed Gladstone curiously, he returned the favour sniffing her bottom. Gladstone yelped as she hissed and swiped him across the face. John rushed Alexandra before she could savage him. Sherlock grabbed her and put her back in her carrier.

 

“Sherlock we can’t leave her in there all day. She might be the embodiment of evil, but it isn’t fair.” John dabbed Sherlock’s hand with antiseptic. “Have you had a tetanus jab lately?”

“Why did you let Mycroft leave her here? She’s horrible.” Sherlock said looking at the carrier.

“I didn’t have much choice, plus I didn’t know she was like that. Look why don’t we let her out, go for dinner and see if she settles?” John put the antiseptic away. Sherlock nodded.

“Fine but you can let her out. Gladstone and I will wait downstairs.” Sherlock said, debating whether or not he should put his gloves back on. John chuckled to himself as the two of them made their way downstairs. He put down some fresh water and food for her then grabbed his coat. He opened the door to Alexandra’s carrier and watched as she climbed out. She walked over to him and rubbed herself against his legs. Could a cat have a personality disorder? He sighed picking her up and taking her to her food.

“Right now, we’re going out for dinner. We’ll be back soon.” He headed out the living room door with a mild look of confusion on his face. He checked the door was properly shut and walked down to meet Sherlock and Gladstone.

“What’s the matter?” Sherlock asked. John shrugged his shoulders in response.

“Alexandra was nice to me, she rubbed herself on my legs then didn’t scratch me when I picked her up.” John smiled. “Maybe it’s you Sherlock.”

“She’s just lulling you into a false sense of security, and marking you in the process.” Sherlock’s eyes narrowed and he leapt forward pushing John against the wall. “You’re mine, she can’t have you.” Sherlock kissed John on the neck gradually making his way up to the lips waiting for him. They kissed for a minute until Gladstone barked. Apparently his was growing inpatient waiting.

 

Diner at Angelo’s was superb. Gladstone ate Italian sausages under the table and they had a lovely bottle of red wine on the house.

When they reached the flat they remembered why they’d gone out in the first place. From the outside they could see one of the curtain rails had fallen down and as they walked up the stairs they could hear mewing.

“Get behind me.” John said as he slowly opened the living room door. He stuck his head through the gap. “Oh god.” John snapped the door closed. “I’m off to bed then Sherlock. He grabbed Gladstone’s lead from Sherlock. “See you in the morning. John made his way up the stairs as Sherlock stared at the door.

“I think I’ll sleep with you tonight.” Sherlock said dashing up the stairs after them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup 'Alexandra' is my cat, she's a nightmare. Oddly though I love her to bits, and I treat her like a princess. She doesn't have a guilt litter tray though I'm not completely insane hehe.


End file.
